i WoKe uP iN a DReaM
by Annika-Chan
Summary: Sasuke regresa a Konoha y la pondrá de cabeza. Tambien hará que cambien los sentimientos de las personas. Naruto está desesperado y confundido.Algo de SasuNaru. KakaNaru como pareja principal. Yay!


Hola a todos nn

Jeje, sips, un kakanaru! No me pude resistir a hacerlo, tenía la idea en la cabeza desde hace unos meses, y quise hacerlo antes de q se me vaya la inspiración xD.

Weno, no sé q tan popular sea el kakanaru, pero el mundo necesita más!

Weno, ojalá q lo disfruten xD.

Por cierto, desafortunadamente ni Naturo (quiero un naruto ¬) ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece uu, sólo me pertenece kishimoto-sama nn (si, claro uu)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-I WoKe uP iN a DReaM.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**CHAP I.**

Amanecía en Konoha, el cielo comenzaba a adquirir tonos rosados y anaranjados, a primera vista todos dormían, más no en casa de cierto uchiha...

.-Es mi turno -le dijo el moreno con voz autoritaria al chico que se encontraba de cunclillas trabajando el miembro del moreno.

.-Como quieras -respondió el rubio con voz distante.

Naruto se sentó en el borde de la cama con las piernas abiertas, mientras el moreno se acomodaba delante de su miembro y comenzaba a lamerlo. Naruto inmediatamente sintió ese espasmo de placer ya tan conocido para él.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso¿Desde cuando los sentimientos de ambos habían cambiado tan radicalmente¿Desde cuando dejó de ser un rival, para convertirse en su compañero, como le gustaba a sasuke llamarlo?

No tenía la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas, hacía mucho tiempo que había escogido dejar de darle vueltas y buscarle peros a su relación, y se había dedicado solo a dejarse llevar por lo que él se hacía sentir.

No sabía si podía llamar "amor" a lo que ellos tenían.

Desde que sasuke había vuelto por su cuenta a Konoha, nada volvía a ser como era antes. Desde esos primeros días en los que sasuke fue de nuevo bienvenido a Konoha después de casi tres años de abandono, la relación de amistad/rivalidad que sasuke y él habían compartido se desvanecía poco a poco. No habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar a solas desde su pelea en los límites de Konoha varios años atrás, sin embargo, ellos tampoco lo buscaban, naruto se sentía incómodo cuando sasuke y él estaban en la misma habitación, algo en su mirada era diferente, ya no le dirigía esas miradas de comprensión que habían compartido en la pubertad, ahora sus ojos eran inexpresivos, ya no mostraban nada, ni odio, ni deseo de venganza, estaban vacíos.

Lo que más angustiaba a naruto era que el moreno prácticamente no lo había dirigido palabra desde el distante "Me alegra volver a verlos a todos" que les había dicho el día que regresó, magullado y demacrado, contando cómo era que había escapado de las manos de Orochimaru, mientras naruto corrió a abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos, sasuke correspondió el abrazo, naruto se había quedado helado cuando lo hizo, no por el gesto en sí, sino porque era un abrazo que se le da a los conocidos, no era lo que esperaba después de tantos años de desesperado entrenamiento y búsqueda.

Más uno de esos días... aún lo recordaba...

_FLaSH BaCK _

_Se encontraba sólo en el puente haciendo cómo que miraba el río, más solo se encontraba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, de nuevo. Se había imaginado que las cosas volverían a ser como antes después de traer a sasuke de vuelta, no sabía cuanto se había equivocado. Ese cascaron, esa sombra no podía ser sasuke, el sasuke a quien tanto había admirado y querido, simplemente no podía ser._

_Mientras naruto se lamentaba interiormente, sintió que una mano apretaba su hombro._

_.-Estas bien? -preguntó su sensei peligris con tono preocupado.- Pensé que te alegraría mucho el regreso de sasuke, más solo te he visto más triste desde que llegó. Qué sucede?_

_.-Nada importante, kakashi-sensei -suspiró naruto, cómo suspira una persona vieja recordando memorias amargas, con la mirada aún fija en el río- es sólo que... no has sentido extraño a sasuke desde que regresó?_

_.-Supongo que eso es normal -respondió kakashi- se siente inseguro al regresar, después de tanto tiempo de estan fuera, no lo crees?_

_.-No, es algo más -dijo naruto tercamente- quisiera saber que pasa con él._

_.-Por q no hablas claro con él y se lo preguntas? Tengo entendido que vive en la antigua casona uchiha. Podías ir a verlo ahora mismo..._

_Naruto lo meditó un rato. Qué tal si le azotaba la puerta en la cara? Qué tal si le decía que sus sentimientos habían cambiado desde que partió de Konoha? Definitivamente no podría soportarlo. Más luego pensó que si sasuke planeaba dejarlo a un lado DE NUEVO, lo mejor sería enterarse desde ahora._

_.-Tienes razón, sensei -respondió por fin naruto decidido, y luego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se despidió con la mano, luego cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos le gritó- gracias por el consejo, y yo que creía q ya estabas chocheando! xD_

_.- ¬-¬ no le encuentro gracia -murmuró kakashi para sí, viendo cómo su alumno desaparecía estratégicamente entre los edificios._

_-----_

_.-Abre la puerta! Sé q estas ahí! Tenemos que hablar, dattebayo! -exigió naruto golpeando la puerta del uchiha- sino me abres yo..._

_La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a un sasuke impasible. Naruto se quedó desarmado ante esa expresión de "todo me da igual"._

_.-Yo... yo... -trató de empezar naruto desviando la mirada._

_Más sasuke no le dio tiempo de que tratara de decir algo más, lo tomó por el antebrazo con una fuerza sorprendente y lo jaló adentro de la casa, y lo aventó en el sillón de la sala con una mucha facilidad. Naruto confundido no pudo hacer nada mas que mirar a sasuke interrogante. _

_.-No has cambiado nada... dobe.. -dijo el moreno, y a naruto le pareció ver una sonrisa fugaz en su rostro._

_Naruto estaba recostado boca arriba en el sillón apollándose en los codos. Sasuke se acercó felinamente y se coloco cuidadosamente encima de él, tomando las muñecas de naruto con fuerza y dirigiendo su lengua al cuello del kitsune. Naruto se quedó de piedra, ni siquiera intentaba zafarse, estaba demasiado shokeado. Luego sasuke pasó a la boca del rubio, dando un beso firme y forzando la boca de naruto a que se abriese, para luego poder meter su lengua y saborear al chico. Naruto sentía que se derrumbaba, sasuke tenía mucha habilidad con su lengua, eso era de admirarse, pero su beso era vacío, no expresaba nada, sólo deseo y éxtasis. Más naruto, sorprendiéndose asimismo en vez de tratar desesperadamente de zafarse correspondió el beso, con uno igual de inexpresivo y vacío. Sentía que con cada beso insaboro, que con cada caricia vacía, su amor y aprecio hacia al vengador de los uchiha se hiba destrozando poco a poco, que ahora se le antojaba como algo olvidado y remoto. _

_FiN DeL FLaSH BaCK _

.-Te has corrido demasiado rápido -le dijo sasuke subiendo a la altura del rubio y besándolo para que saboreara su semen.

.-Gomen, pensaba en otra cosa eso es todo. -se limitó a responder el kitsune.

.-Bien, buenas noches. -dijo secamente sasuke saliendo de la habitación de huéspedes donde se encontraban y dirigiéndose a la de él, donde probablemente tomaría una ducha antes de acostarse, dejando a naruto desnudo y sólo en esa cama fría.

Sí, dormían en habitaciones distintas. Naruto, sintiéndose usado y sucio, se vistió rápido y salió por la ventana de la casona uchiha con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiéndose totalmente sólo. Sin importarle que fueran apenas las seis de la mañana huyó saltando de tejado en tejado, alejándose de esa casa que tanto odiaba, más, a la que sin duda, volvería la madrugada siguiente.

PUUFF!

.-Aahhh! -gritó naruto cuando una nube de humo apareció justo en el lugar donde planeaba impulsarse para saltar al siguiente tejado.

.-Oi, naruto ! -saludó alegremente el jounin de pelo gris que acababa de salir de la nube de humo- qué haces afuera a esta hora?

.-Kuso, sensei, me diste un susto tremendo! -reclamó naruto, con una mano aferrada al pecho en la altura del corazón- me vas a matar un día de estos!

.-Jeje... si, es q estaba paseando por aqui y entonces te ví y yo... -empezó kakashi, más luego se quedó mirando serio al rostro de naruto, donde el camino de las lágrimas brillaba bajo el amanecer.- Qué pasó? Fué sasuke, verdad? -preguntó el jounin muy serio.

.-No es nada -dijo naruto limpiándose rápidamente la cara con la manga de su sudadera desabrochada, tratando de sonreírle a kakashi, pues lo asustaba verlo tan serio.

Kakashi tomó a suavemente a naruto por la muñeca y lo acercó un poco, vió sus ojos vidriosos. Además notó los pequeños chupetones (aki en méxico se les dice así, no sé como sea en otros lugares, pero por el nombre se dan una idea, ne? xD) y mordiscos en cuello del kitsune que sasuke le hacía divertidamente.

.-Lo amas? -preguntó kakashi de golpe, más sin dejar ir la muñeca de naruto.- Es él lo que en verdad quieres?

Naruto abrió la boca para responder SI, más por la mirada de kakashi se dio cuenta de que no podía mentirle a él, a su maestro, que talvez podía engañarse así mismo fingiendo que era feliz, pero no a kakashi-sensei.

Al encontrarse desarmado naruto sólo desvió la mirada y murmuró algo de que tenía q irse.

.-Ven conmigo, iremos a mi casa, te darás un baño y te preparé algo de ramen -dijo kakashi autoritariamente, y por si las dudas había agregado estratégicamente la palabra "ramen" en la proposición para que naruto no pudiera negarse.- te parece?

Partieron camino a casa de kakashi saltando sobre los tejados hábilmente, mientras naruto dudaba seriamente de su fuerza de voluntad despues de que alguien le ofrecía ramen.

.-Ya estamos aqui, puedes pasar por la ventana, esq hace unos días perdí mis llaves y la ventana se ha vuelto mi puerta oficial nn.-dijo kakashi distraídamente observando como naruto pasaba el umbral de la ventana.

.-Linda habitación -observó naruto pues todo estaba en orden y en su lugar, nada que ver con su casa xD.

.-Se hace lo que se puede. Esa es la puerta del baño, cuando acabes busca en el armario algo que te quede por mientras que yo voy a tu casa a traerte algo de ropa y a ichiharu por tu amado ramen -dijo kakashi desde afuera, agazapado en el umbral de la ventana.

.-No creo que esté abierto a esta hora, kaka-sensei uu

.-Para mi sí. Desde aquel día cuando en que tu, sasuke y sakura me invitaron a comer ahí yo tengo trato especial, ni idea del por q nn (alguien recuerda ese cap? lo amo xD). Volveré pronto -dijo kakashi antes de desaparecer por la ciudad.

Naruto encontró el baño muy elegante y espacioso, tenia una bañera donde fácil podrían entrar dos adultos sin dificultad, y varias botellas de fragancias de ducha... hasta velas aromatizantes! "Parece que kakashi gana al menos el triple que nosotros en cada misión ¬¬" pensó naruto mientras se quitaba la ropa sin cuidado y abría la ducha.

Cuando kakashi llegó con una olla caliente en las manos y la puso en la estufa, naruto salió como rayo del baño, con sólo de atuendo un short considerablemente grande para él y se sentó en la mesa relamiéndose los labios.

.-Tardaste mucho, kaka-sensei!

.-Lo siento, esq me topé con sasuke y con sakura de camino aqui, me han dicho que si llego tarde de nuevo me acusarán con Tsunade-sama ¬¬...

.-Entonces será mejor empezar a comer ya nn! -dijo naruto alegre tomando los palitos (xD) y la taza de ramen que le ofrecía su sensei.

Kakashi sólo lo veía comer atentamente, su mirada bajaba del rostro alegre del chico, hasta su abdomen y atractivo ombligo.

.-kakashi-sensei, no vas a comer tu tambien? Siento raro que sólo me mires uu.

.-Ah, yo ya desayuné, esa olla es para tí solo nn -dijo kakashi con su "ojito feliz"

.-Yay! eres el mejor -luego continuó comiendo llevándose una gran porción de ramen a la boca.

Ocho platos después, naruto y kakashi se encontraban de camino al acostumbrado punto de reunión del ya restaurado equipo siete. Platicaban amenamente mientras caminaban por las calles de Konoha, más no habían hablado de la "relación" que naruto estaba llevando con sasuke, naruto había tratado de cambiar de tema en cuanto kakashi mencionaba el nombre del moreno y hasta el momento había funcionado.

Más, estaban ya cerca del puente cuando alcanzaron a divisar lo que parecía ser una figura robusta, más al ver bien pudieron ver que en realidad eran dos, dos figuras abrazándose y besándose con pasión. Naruto se quedó petrificado, mirando esa terrible escena, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos y su boca emitiendo un grito sordo. Kakashi tomó instintivamente a naruto por el brazo e hizo un ademán de alejarse lo más pronto posible arrastrándolo de nuevo a su casa.

.-Kakashi-sensei, Na-naruto -los llamó la pelirosada soltándose del abrazo del joven moreno que aún trataba de jugar con su lengua un poco más.- Queremos darles una noticia. -anunció la pelirosa, y luego, abrazando el brazo derecho de sasuke y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- sasuke y yo ya somos novios formales, pueden creerlo? Hoy hablaremos con mis padres!

.-Al fin lo atrapaste, eh sakura? -comentó el jounin con expresión alegre, más al mismo tiempo apretaba más el brazo de naruto, como si creyera que éste se caería al suelo si no lo hacía.- Que estupenda noticia! Tienen q festejarlo! Miren, tengo uno membresía para las aguas termales que estan detras de la roca de los hokages, les gustaría ir? -preguntó kakashi mientras q sacaba una tarjeta del bolsillo y se la ofrecía a la pareja.

.-Genial, gracias kakashi-sensei. -dijo sakura tomando de muy buena gana la tarjeta y observándola cuidadosamente. Luego dirigiéndose a un cayado e impasible sasuke que miraba a naruto sin expresión alguna- Te dije q lo tomarían bien!

.-Que opinas tu, usuratonkachi? -preguntó sasuke rodeando la cintura de la pelirosa con un brazo, haciendo caso omiso del rubor que subía en la cara de sakura.

Naruto ni siquiera había cerrado aún la boca, estaba pasmado, pero totalmente consiente del juego de sasuke. Trató de tranquilizarse y de convencerse a sí mismo que eso sólo era alguna broma cruel.

.-Me parece perfecto. Felicidades sakura-chan. -dijo, como alguien que te dice que fecha es hoy, antes de girar sobre sus talones y correr despidiéndose con la mano, más sin volver la cara.

Al llegar a su casa fué directamente a echarse en la cama y a hundir su infantil rostro en la almohada confidente. Por más que lo pensaba no lograba entender porqué se sentía así, porque derramaba lagrimas y sollozaba tan desesperadamente, si ya en la madrugada había llegado a la conclusión de que no amaba más al poseedor del sharingan. Porqué?

A su mente volvió de nuevo la horrible (SI, horrible òó) imagen de sasuke y sakura besándose, provocándole dolor de cabeza. Abrazó contra su cara aún más la almohada, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba en un lado de la caba y lo tomaba suavemente del hombro.

Al principio había creído que era sasuke, y que lo había seguido para reconciliarse con él o para cortarlo y humillarlo, más cuando decidió a mirar se encontró con kakashi, quien lo miraba con su único ojo visible lleno de dulzura y comprensión. Sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio se lanzó al regazo de kakashi abrazándolo por la cintura, escondiendo su cara en su abdomen.

Kakashi no esperaba esa reacción por parte del chico, pero aún así lo abrazó por los hombros y lo estrechó contra cu cuerpo acariciándole el suave pelo rubio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, naruto sólo recuerda estar en esa posición mucho rato hasta que agotado de llorar durmió mejor de lo que había dormido en los últimos meses.

-------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado nn! 019734739483DeBeSDeJaRReVieW374584985

Trataré de actualizar pronto y tambien mi otro fic **_No quiero morir sin ser amado_** (sasunaru).

Bites nn!

9843738478237405Oprimir botoón de Review para continuar9174983209843297


End file.
